14 Days
by ksjf2012
Summary: Logan/OC one shot. :)


I knocked on the all too familiar door four times, roughly. I wasn't happy. For alot of reasons, but the main reason being that I never have ever had to knock on this door before. Until now. I guess that's what I get for thinking love is real, and love is forever. My bad. When I heard the soft pitter patter of feet coming to the door, I tensed up and shoved my hands into my jean pockets hoping I looked as tough as I felt. However, when that door swung open, all I could seem to think was why in the world would I want to be mad at this beautiful creature in front of me? "Logan...I thought we agreed on noon? It's almost three." And there it is. That's why I was pissed.

"Funny I thought we agreed on forever. Seems the communication between us is fucked up still." Her face softened and she shook her head moving out of the doorway. "Do you have a date or something? Am I interupting something?"

"Can we not do this right now?" Her voice was soft and quiet, and so hurt. It almost made me change my attitude, but almost only counts in horeshoes and hand grenades. "I have a few boxes of yours in the living room. I think there is still some stuff left upstairs in your closet too." I ignored her walking into her house taking the sunglasses off my face. I heard the front door shut and stopped walking, waiting for her to lead me into my house. Her house.

As she walked past me I caught a glimpse of her ass in a pair of tight back yoga pants and cringed knowing I should have taken up on of my buddies who voluntered to get the rest of my stuff from her. But I was strong. Nothing on her, nothing about her could break down my walls. Not when I knew she was probaby already fucking a handful of guys behind my back. When I followed her out to the living room something weird crossed my mind, and my vision for that matter. Laying on her couch(our couch) was a huge purple fuzzy blanket with two pillows, three empty bottles of wine on floor, and an empty kleenex box on the table by the couch. My feet stopped walking seeing her go right to two medium sized boxes picking one up. As she turned back to me, we locked eyes before she glanced to her make shift bed on the couch. She sniffeled and looked down walking towards me, holding one box. "No matter what you think, no matter what your friends tell you, i'm not okay. And i'm not having a good time moving on." I grabbed her arm gently and shook my head clenching my jaw hard.

"I'm not the one who fucked up." She laughed quietly and yanked her arm out of my grasp walking past me. I waited until I heard her open and shut her front door before walking to the other box on the gorund kneeling in front of it. I sighed out raising an old picture of her and I from when we first started dating. We both looked so happy. So in love. So niave. I gently set the picture frame back in the box knowing it was going to get thrown away as soon as I got back to my apartment. I stood up hearing the front door gently close. I turned and made my way to the stairs, taking them two at a time. As I stepped off the last one, my heart dropped into the tips of my toes seeing how dark and untouched the second floor of the house was. No lights were on, it had a pretty stale bland smell to it and there were no pictures on the wall. I walked slowly to the master bedroom, and felt even worse.

Pushing open the door it felt like a knife was pushed into my chest right where my heart was. Everything about our bedroom was exactly as I had left it. My dresser still had drawers open, the bed was unmade-untouched. The mirror above her makeup station was still smashed to bits and the worst was seeing all the dead roses still laying around the room. She hadn't been in here for two weeks. She hadn't touched anything since she begged and pleaded with me to not leave. I swallowed hard walking in further and put my hands into my pant pockets. My only destination was my closet, but seeing the beautiful picture of her kocked off the wall made me freeze in my spot.

When I got home from my last tour, minutes before I walked in the door one of my friends, told me without a doubt in his mind she was fucking around behind my back. And he had proof with pictures. It made me sick to my stomach. So walking in the house to confront her about it all I could do was get mad. I asked who he was and she tried to explain it was just a kiss. But from what I heard, it was a hell of alot more than a kiss. But she tried...she tried so hard to tell me what happened but i was too angry I didn't care to listen. That's why her mirror was broken. And that's why the beautiful picture of her, topless, lying on a beach was on the ground. She wanted to surprise me with the picture but hearing the guy who kissed her was the one who took it, I knew more happened than the kiss. At least I thought I did. Now I wasn't so sure. "I don't hoenstly know what's in here. But I know you left in a hurry so there has to be alot." I felt her brush past me and breathed out hard watching her walk to my closet. "I was tempted to keep some of your sweaters but..." She swung the door open letting it smack into the wall hard. I hazily walked towards her and watched as she picked up a few of my shirts that were knocked over from my fit I threw as I grabbed clothes in a hurry. "I don't know how much you can fit into that tiny sports car but..." She stopped turning to me and threw my shirts on the ground tmy feet. "If you have to make a second trip, it's going to be on the front porch."

"You didn't have sex with him?" Her eyes grew as she stared at me in disbelief. I looked around my walk in closet shaking my head. "James showed me pictures of you and Brad making out. He put it in my head that you..."

"There's the problem Logan. You let your friend tell you things without believing me when I told you diffrent." She stepped forward pokign my chest hard and I cringed looking down. "You don't know how mnay tears i've shed over you leaving me. You have no idea how painful it is to be close to you and not be able to kiss you...to hold you. All i want, all I ever wanted was to be with you. And I had you. And then I lost you because I didn't try hard enough to make you trust me and i'm sorry for that." She breathed out hard and as I looked back up at her I wanted to despretly wipe away her tears. But I stayed still. "No Logan. I didn't have sex with him. Like I tried to tell you two weeks ago, he kissed me, I shoved him off and told him if he did it again i'd slice his balls off. I don't know why i'm teing you now, because it doesnt matter. You don't believe me, so why don't you just get the rest of your stuff and go." She wiped her face quickly and tried to walk past me. I grabbed her gently and bent my head down a little to look in her glistening eyes.

"If it was nothing...and you shoved him off like you say...why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened?" The slap hurt me, phsycially, yes. It was quick and hard. It echoed in the medium sized room but I didn't honestly mind it. What hurt the most was hearing her quietly sob. I kept my head turned, eyes closed and let go of her, taking a deep big breath.

"Leave. Just go...okay? Go back to your perfect friends who would never do anything to hurt you." I opened my eyes watching her walk out and genty rubbed my cheek. "Oh and Logan?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw she was staring at me. "Ask James what it feels like to move in on his best friend's ex-girlfriend." She turned on her heels quick and disappeared.

I blindly moved back onto the bed feeing like I was sitting in a burning car. Everything was upside down. My head was swimming and my vision was blurry. I felt weak, and I felt sick to my stomach. For some reason all I could think to do was pull my phone out of my pocket and open it up to my texts. I put in a message to James, simply telling him to go fuck himself. I put my phone on the bed beside me and wiped at my face standing up. I walked slowly out of the bedroom and stopped in the middle of the hallway hearing her loud, almost painful sounding sobs echo through the house. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not trusted her? The answer was simple. I've been hurt before. Girls seem to like fucking around behind my back. But I haven't had that problem in almost 8 years. For the past 8 years i've been in love, and happy. And I let it all slip away without a second thought.

I walked quietly donw the stairs and stopped at the bottom seeing the TV off. I couldn't see her- just hear her, so I had to assume she was lying on the couch just balling her eyes out. Because of me. I cautiously walked out to her and felt my own tears fall out of my eyes seeing her curled up into a ball under her blanket sobbing into the sleeves of her sweater. It was a plain grey zip up hoodie that upon closer examination, I found out it was mine. That seemed to make it all worse. I approached her, slowly bending down on my knees in front of her. I touched her head softly and was more than surprised to see her sit up. She shoved at my shoulders and i lost balance falling back on my butt. "I..."

"Go Logan! You wanted nothing more than to leave me two weeks ago so i'm letting you! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry!" My yell was louder making her sit back glaring at me. "I fucked up Ashley! I should have trusted you! I'm an idiot! What else do you want me to say!"

"Nothing! I want you to leave!" She jumped off the couch fast and walked to the box still on the ground. "And I want you to take all of your things so i'm not reminded every minute of the day that I lost you!" She grabbed the top picture frame and threw it at the wall in front of her smashing it to bits. I stood up and walked to her grabbing her arms so he couldn't throw anything else. However, she shoved me again and grabbed the whole box, throwing it at the same wall in front of her. She yelled out shoving me again and before she fell, just from sheer exhaustion, I grabbed around her waist and let her collapse onto me. Because I was just as upset, her weight, even though I could handle it on every occasion, made my legs buckel. I fell back against the wall by the fireplace and slid donw, her clinging onto me, sobbing on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her back keeping one hand on her waist.

I don't know how long we sat there, crying. But I was able to gain composure before she did. And when she finally calmed herself down she pushed off me, face red, eyes puffy and wet still. She wiped at her face quick and looked over to all of my belongings scattered around the floor. I softly brushed hair off her face letting her push into my palm. I raised a knee, she immedietly leaned on it shaking her head. "We always have the loudest fights." I smirked letting her lace one hand with mine, both of us looking down at it. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I was afraid once I did you'd try to murder him or something, and you'd go to prison without seeing my picture."

"It's beautiufl." She looked up to me quick and I frowned. "I'm sorry too. I trust you...I always have. I just...James showed me that picture and I lost it." She nodded and I shurgged my shoulders softly. "I should have known James had an end game with you." She laughed wiping her face again and reached in her front sweater pocket pulling out her phone.

"I think since you left, he's texted me at least 4 or 5 times a day. Asking if I needed anything...if he could do anything for me. I almost texted them to you, but just figured you wouldn't believe me." She wiped her nose and put her phone back in her pocket glancing back up to my face.

"There is not enough time in this life for me to make up for leaving you." She threw herself at me wrapping around my neck kissing my lips hard. I welcomed it because I havent felt her lips in a very long time, longer than the past two weeks. Because for 3 months, I was on tour. Away from her. and as she kissed me, holding around the back of my neck gently I started to think of only one way to make it up to her.

I manged to turn us, and lay us flat on the ground never letting our lips part. My hands started to roam her body, starting at her hips. One hand went up while the other went down. I pushed my hand up the sweater and was pleasently surprised to find she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. The skin to skin contact made my head explode. And as my fingers gently started to tug at her left nipple, my other hand went down her right leg. I rubbed up and donw the side of her thigh a couple times before raising her leg, pushing it to wrap around the back of mine. I then sat up on my knees and yanked my sweater off never taking my eyes off her. I felt my pants get tight seeing her unzip the sweater and start to touch her breasts. I quickly pulled my shirt off and tossed it somewhere ahead of me. As i bent back down over her putting both hands outside her head she put her hands on my pecks. "Is this heathy?" I frowned at the question but then laughed.

"Considering the fucked up shit I said to you when I left...yes." She smiled small moving her hands down to my belt buckle working on it with perscion. "I thought you were going to give me all my sweaters back?" I nodded down to the one open on her, exposing her chest to me. She laughed sitting up just a little to kiss onto my neck. For the first time since I started kissing her, I noticed the smell of alcohol on her. It made me slightly concerned and sat up again. She frowned laying back donw leaving my pants undone. "Can I ask about the three bottles of wine?" She giggeled looking back, still lying on her back and shrugged.

"If I wasn't crying myself to sleep I was drinking myself there. Today...because you didn't come at noon i just figured i'd get a head start on it." It pained me to hear her say it and carefuly raised her, so she was sitting in front of me. I wiped at her face, a small tear escaping her right eye.

"I'm going to make this right Ash." She smiled looking donw and I leaned in kissing her forehead, closing my eyes. Just as her hands rested on my hips and my hands brushed back the hair on her head, the doorbell rang loudy in the otherwise quiet house. I raised up sitting on my knees and frowned down to her. She shrugged and I sighed standing up grabbing my shirt as I went. When I slipped it on and my arms were donw at my sides, my left hand was grabbed and held genty by both hers. I checked over my shoulder, grateful to see her zipped back up, covering her bare chest, just as I got to the door. I opened it slowly and felt all the rage I was feeling earlier boil back up.

Standing on the doorway, holding a dozen roses was a man I thought was my best friend. James, who looked as good as he alaways does, took off his sunglasses and looked between the two of us swallowed hard and fast. "Logan...I..."Before he could finish I let Ashley's hand go and raised my rigth hand quick. I made a fist and swung as hard as I could making contact easily. I watched him stumble to the ground before falling hard on the three steps leading to the door. I know Ashley gasped behind me, but said nothing. I huffed out hard and stood in the door frame looking down at him as he spit out blood onto the concrete. "Logan..."

"Stay the fuck away from me." I stepped back into the house and slammed the door hard feeling a hard breath leave my mouth. For a moment everything was still and silent. That is until she put a hand on my shoulder and her lips kissed onto the back of my neck. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Are you alright? Your hand?" I smirked looking down seeing it red, but not really bothered. "Logan. I love you." I turned slowly and instantly felt my hard on starting to raise up again. She was topless. Sweater thrown on the gorund by us. She was also out of her yoga pants, and only standing in a pair of red laced panties. I drank up her form before stopping on her face smiling small.

"I love you too."

 **So I got some inspiration for this one shot because I was listening to Spotify and a particuar song come on the radio I was on. Uhmmm...how did I not know** **Logan Fucking Henderson** **has new music out?! So I've listened to his two songs on repeat and wrote this with it. Hope you enjoyed! And i will start writing one shots again and am looking for ideas!**


End file.
